The field of the present disclosure relates generally to diagnostic testing and, more specifically, to a tool that facilitates measuring a pressure induced by a biasing member on a surface.
At least some known commercial aircraft undergo a series of test flights before being certified for entry into service. The test flights are used to ensure assemblies on the aircraft function properly, and the functionality is verified based on test data gathered during the test flights. For example, one assembly analyzed during test flights is the windshield wiper assembly. At least some known windshield wiper assemblies are configured such that the windshield wiper presses against the windshield at a pressure within a predetermined range. The predetermined range is selected to ensure the likelihood of flight squawks caused by fluttering of the windshield wiper is reduced. When the windshield wiper presses against the windshield at a pressure outside the predetermined range, damage to the windshield or, in the alternative, flights squawks can occur.
Prior to each flight test, the windshield wiper assembly is calibrated to ensure the pressure that the windshield wiper presses against the windshield is within the predetermined range. At least one known process for calibrating the windshield wiper assembly includes connecting a fish scale device to a distal end of a windshield wiper arm, measuring the force by pulling the windshield wiper arm away from the windshield, and adjusting the assembly based on values obtained during the calibration. However, such a calibration process is a time-consuming and laborious task. Moreover, operator error can result in damage to the windshield wiper assembly or in inaccurate pressure values being obtained, which can result in flights squawks during the test flight and having to perform subsequent flights tests to verify the windshield wiper assembly is calibrated properly.